


摇滚情诗

by eatApie



Category: Fantastic Beasts - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-24 20:18:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17107448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eatApie/pseuds/eatApie
Summary: *人物OOC OOC OOC*摇滚哥au 摇滚绿毛哥是我的白月光了 现代设定 依旧是兄弟*我流垃圾文*感谢观看





	摇滚情诗

 

    开始表演之前，一个乐队的贝斯手突然问他：“你记得和纽特做过多少次吗？”忒休斯嘬着那根快到尽头的烟，是准备争取在演出前抽完，他捏着烟的手指上纹了一对交缠、缠绕在一起的羽蛇，他轻笑一声，来回摩挲着手上的纹身，回道：“也许做过很多次，也许没有，谁会记得呢。”他和自己弟弟那档子荒唐情事早已不是什么遮掩的秘密，早在第一次和纽特做了之后，忒休斯就仿佛有着昭告天下的意思，天不怕地不怕地用后颈上纽特留下的吻痕炫耀着荒谬和爱情，甚至还在胸口又添了月球表面的纹身。

    贝斯手似乎对他的答案不甚满意，用手肘拱他。忒休斯站起来，眯起眼呼了口烟，在烟雾缭绕之下站到对方面前，凑得很近，嘴角歪着，拍拍贝斯手的肩膀，说道：“别想了，安迪，只有纽特才能知道我的叫床声是什么样的哦，你可没有资格。”说着便错开他，背过身随意将烟踩灭，让它发出最后凄惨的火光，再缓缓义无反顾走向一片黑暗，而那儿即将因为他——由夜转昼。忒休斯跳上舞台，握着麦克风的那一瞬间，从上而下的白光应景哗啦啦地打下来，恍若狂乱的瀑布，那束光挂在他绿色的头发，反映出绿色荡漾的极光。这时，人群也像开水一般沸腾、躁动起来，他们尖叫着、跳着，如同万圣节夜晚里聚集起来的孤魂野鬼。

    可纽特今天没有如约到场。

    忒休斯没有看见自己的弟弟出现在人群里，就连以往那个纽特惯常窝着的角落里都被一对接吻的情侣所占据，忒休斯能看清男人放肆的手在大庭广众之下伸进女人的衣服内衬，他无意继续观看别人的放荡表演，双手抓着麦克风，厚实肉感的嘴唇离黑色的保护膜很近，他吹了口气，做演出前最后的检查：“一二，一二，test，test——”又隔靴搔痒似的发出一声绵长婉转吊人胃口的叫声，“——喵。”而纽特在之后会知道惹怒一只报复心强的猫是什么感受，也许他的背上该烙下些证明的印记。

    忒休斯勾起一个笑容，“演出开始了，水手们。”

    直到演出结束，忒休斯照例坐在吧台点了杯特基拉日出的时候，姗姗来迟的纽特才喘着气出现，一贯穿着的深蓝色大衣上还带着和露珠般的雨滴。“下雨了嘛，可可？”忒休斯偏头，蓝灰色的虹膜在红绿色的暗光之下显得有些无机质的美感，像高科技下完美的仿生人，而纽特脱下大衣，熟练坐在隔壁的空吧台椅上，点了杯生啤，急速地大喝一口，玻璃的杯子砸在木制的桌子上，嘴边是一圈白色的泡沫，他挠挠头，抱歉地说道：“雨太大了，出租车堵在路上，你知道吗，忒休斯，那辆出租车只大概离这儿有5分钟的距离，可雨真的太大了，直到现在我的脑子里还全是那些——”

    “全是什么？”忒休斯突地一下用手指沾上一滴纽特头发上正要滴落的雨水，再送到嘴边用舌尖舔舐干净，歪着头，继而重复再说到：“纽特，到底全是什么呢？”

    纽特的喉结上下抖动了一下，并非因为喝酒，当然不是。

    他接着刚刚的话愣愣地说道，吞咽下口水：“——全是那些闪烁着的信号灯和鸣笛声。”

    现在也依然，纽特着迷似的盯着忒休斯嘴边没吞下去的水珠，而他想，他看见了红色的信号灯不停地转着，拉响性欲的警报声。“...现在也在响着、亮着，忒休斯，因为你。”纽特呆呆呢喃着，逐渐凑到忒休斯跟前，可忒休斯知道他要做什么，在只剩下一厘米的时候，用食指抵在对方的嘴唇之上，微笑着亲吻在那根手指，缓缓道：“不行哦，小阿尔。”然后耸肩退后，说：“你知道我不喜欢啤酒花的味道。”

    这是绝对的报复，纽特想，只得无奈地由着自己的哥哥、他的爱人的小性子，自从忒休斯逃离古典音乐的牢笼之后，他那些天生的性格缺陷逐渐解放、淋漓体现渗透在生活中的各个点中。可正是与那些缺点交织着的忒休斯斯卡曼德才让纽特更加触手可及，也只有这样他能探索到、获得到那颗包裹得当、难以进入的真心。“今天的演出怎么样？”纽特问道，他很少会社交上的些套路，更别提活跃气氛，但是如果是为了忒休斯，他能学会。

    忒休斯的回答倒是牛头不对马嘴，他喝口酒，说道：“刚刚演出前就我们的贝斯手安迪问我和你做过多少次爱，你知道吗，纽特？”

    意料之外的问题让纽特有些慌张，他支吾着回：“不知道，我也不知道。”

    “那我们现在做吧。”

    忒休斯的眼睛变得亮闪闪的，可纽特看不见那双漂亮的眼睛如何同星星一般闪烁，他只能感受到耳边一股邀请意味的幽幽热气。

    他们纠缠厮混到忒休斯的二手桑塔纳上，车的前窗摆着一个留有挺多烟头的烟灰缸，后视镜上挂满了不知道从哪儿里淘来的佛像、幸运标志、哥特字体的挂件，前座的椅子破了个洞露出弹簧，可没人在乎。车里有轻微的汽油味，也许之后还会混着性爱过后的汗味与精液味，车窗被雨打糊，如同磨砂过后般朦胧，车外的小巷前有稀疏的人影经过，而他们即将在狭小的车厢中做爱，一场酣畅淋漓的性爱，忒休斯则更乐意将其称为小小的报复。

    刚刚还握着麦克风的骨节分明的手，此刻正附在纽特变得炙热硬起的阴茎上，上下撸动着，与此同时，忒休斯努力伸展着身体，尽其所能地俯下身子，用自己的嘴唇贴着纽特性器的伞状头部，轻笑道：“也许用这里也能唱出好听的歌。”他的嘴巴接着凹成一个标准的“O”形，用潮湿温暖的口腔迎接纽特的老二，发出完美的元音和淫糜的水声，模仿性交的样子吞吐，极尽所能地好好照顾自己小弟弟的玩意儿，他见证过纽特的童年，却因各种原因缺失对方生长发育的青春期，而时至今日，他早已用自己的身体深入体会过多次对方成熟的男性性特征。这也算是纽特的报复了，忒休斯走神想到，纽特温暖、粗糙的手正轻柔揉搓着他后颈上柔软的毛发，带着刚好有色情意味的力道。“可以了、可以了，忒休斯。”纽特懊恼地说，忒休斯太会了，口交的时候灵巧的手也在抚弄柱体与睾丸，但现在泄出实在太早也太伤自尊，于是他便强制捞起对方，迅猛急躁地褪下对方松垮的裤子，而忒休斯正好卡在前座两个位置中间的缝隙，背肌凹陷出一道优美的槽，整个背部体现出一条流水般漂亮的线，逐渐连到翘起的臀部，那条天生被分割开的缝隙之间夹着属于纽特的阴茎。

    经过简单的润滑之后，纽特便火急火燎地像个莽撞的毛头小伙那样狠狠嵌入忒休斯的身体，或许他们本该成为一体，成为完整的莫比乌斯环，从头到尾，完完全全，从身到心。纽特破碎的吻逐渐贴着忒休斯的脊椎骨吻下，用力吮吸着烙下一个又一个忠诚的印记，让亲吻变成爱意的忠实见证者。他的手绕到前头，探进忒休斯的白色棉质背心汗衫中，本就宽松的衣服现在更被撕拉变形，暴露出大片已经潮红的肌肤和暗色的纹身。忒休斯有很多纹身，可在左胸膛三根肋骨之上的位置唯独只被纽特所占领，而纽特会在这上面插上自己的旗帜，昭示自己的主权，他的手指占领住月球中心的点，食指和大拇指捏住乳粒，修建圆润的指甲抠挖着乳尖，分别刻下十字。忒休斯也摆动自己的腰肢，他想说话，可因过多快感刺激而分泌的过多唾液早已来不及吞下，顺着形状较好的下巴缓缓流下，含糊地断断续续说道：“我们…我们…唔…现在就像是那对苟合的情侣。”但很快他是真的说不出话了，嘴巴里除了呻吟声其余再也发不出其他的响声。“别在这个时候提其他人，忒休斯。”纽特咬住忒休斯的脖子，人类不过是高级的哺乳动物，雄性的占有欲在性爱中总是体现的淋漓尽致，纽特像头健壮的雄狮，极力、用尽所能标记着属于自己的雌性。

    而一场大汗淋漓的性爱结束，时间总会属于香烟，纽特不喜欢香烟，但他享受忒休斯身上那股若有若无的女士薄荷烟味，清爽不呛鼻，就像是忒休斯本人，还带着一丝丝的强势。

    “现在，我可以吻你嘛？”纽特小心翼翼说道，害羞地吸着鼻子，仿佛刚刚狠狠干着忒休斯的不是他，就连忒休斯的车都因为他大力操弄主人的动作发出颤抖的吱吖声。

    没等纽特反应过来，忒休斯就同他交换了一个带着烟味的湿漉漉的吻。

    他坏笑说道：“不行哦，你知道的，只能我先吻你哦。”

 

-END-


End file.
